Her Prince, Her Very Skinny Prince
by Cealia-Therese
Summary: Presented with a case of a missing popstar, the members of the BAU realize how little they know of Reid and his past. But finding this pop princess may remind him of his old princely charms in order to save her. Reid/OC
1. Pop Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form Criminal Minds. I only own the characters I've created.**

* * *

"I think we are done, tomorrow will be better." JJ reminded them. They had all been sitting at the table for hours, dismissing cases. It was a slow week and nothing FBI standard had shown up.

Everyone started to get up, muttering and stretching when something gave a big _plop_.

"What was that?" Hotch asked. Morgan picked up a file. "I don't think we went over this…"

"Give me," JJ said and with horror she realized she hadn't presented the case. How could she forget this one? She had been preparing for it.

"Sit down, one more," she said. Emily groaned and leaned on Spencer. "I'm so tired." Spencer patted her comfortingly and nodded to JJ.

"A Russian pop singer disappeared five days ago. Her name? Ana Vladimir, known for her multi platinum song, _Slaves_…" JJ started with Garcia squealed.

"I love that song!" she said. Hotch gave her look. "Her brother didn't report it till yesterday. Apparently the pop princess always goes on unannounced trips but always comes in time for interviews. She had three yesterday."

"Is there any evidence she was taken?" Morgan asked. JJ nodded and held up a plastic baggie with a note in it.

"It's in Russian," Emily said, "My Stacey, my Ana is fine. Forget about her, she isn't coming back. She loves me."

"Wait what does this girl look like?" Rossi asked. JJ clicked the remote and a girl no more than 25 showed up, tall, pale, blonde, blue-eyed, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Stacey?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Why would the kidnapper call her Stacey?" Hotch asked.

"Because her name isn't Ana or Stacey. It's Anastasia Vasile." Spencer said. The agents looked at him, noticing his vision was focused on the picture.

"How do you know this?" JJ asked. Spencer didn't look away. "She was born in Moscow but she came to Las Vegas with her father and brother when she was in third grade. Moved back when she turned 14."

"Anything else?" JJ asked. Spencer shook his head quietly and thought in his head, Nothing, other than I loved her.

**15 years ago…**

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Lucian Vasile, senior football quarterback sneered. Graduation just ended and Spencer was waiting for Principal Rogers to come out so he could talk to him. While waiting, he made the horrible mistake of staring at a girl, 12 years old with wheat blonde hair and very blue grey eyes. Heat rushed to his cheeks and started to look away when the girl said, "Ignore my brother. He's stupid."

"It was rude of me to stare." Spencer said quietly. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're cute. Doesn't matter when the guy is cute." She smiled. By now Spencer's face was a tomato.

"I'm Anastasia, I'll see you around, genius." She said and gave him a peck on his cheek. Spencer's mouth twitched up and watched her get into her car and drive off.

He wondered if he would ever see her again.


	2. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: once again, i sadly don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Spencer Reid would be my boyfriend.**

**

* * *

Present**

"How did he know her?" Morgan whispered, the roar of the engine practically drowning out his voice. On the webcam, Garcia shrugged, typing away at her computer. "He said she lived in Las Vegas, he must've known her."

"There are a lot of people in Las Vegas." Morgan stated. "Yeah, but I don't think you could miss someone looking like _that_." She replied. Morgan nodded and stole a sly glance at Spencer, who was playing chess with himself again.

"Hey Reid, whatcha thinking?" he asked loudly. Reid looked at the paper next to his chess set. "Well, from what I can tell, the kidnapper is obviously obsessed with the victim. JJ, didn't you mention that her brother said there was no significant other in her life?" JJ nodded and continued to talk to Emily.

"And you're the expert on those obsessive cases, so maybe you should read things over." He suggested. Morgan inwardly groaned. He wasn't getting anywhere. Morgan stared at Reid, knowing it was wrong to profile a profiler, but he was getting so weird. After they had decided to that the case, Reid had been acting up.

That morning, Reid put _Splenda._ Yeah, that's right, freaking _Splenda_ in his coffee. And there was sugar cubes right there! And most importantly, his socks were neutral colors. They were beige and matched his brown attire.

To Morgan, he honestly believed the world was ending. So he continued to look at Reid and noticed something strange. Reid was playing the white side. In fact, he always was the white side. Whenever it was the black side to move, he was hesitant, curling in his fingers to his palm for a split second before quickly moving a piece. Whenever he touched a black chess piece, pleasure swarmed all over his face and then his eyes went a little dead, hurt.

"Okay we're arriving in LA in half an hour. Morgan and I will go interview her brother and search the house. Reid, JJ, and Emily, you go to the police department and start profiling what you can. We all meet back at the house around 6." Hotch directed.

Reid nodded absently and grabbed another chess piece, black…

**14 years ago…**

"Happy Birthday, Spencer," Anastasia smiled, handing him a small box. Spencer was surprised she remembered his birthday. Ever since meeting, he got hold of her address and the two had been writing while he was away at college. He came come back a few days and Anastasia found out, now coming unannounced to his door.

"Come in," he smiled, "And you really didn't have to," Anastasia waved it off and just sat on the couch. Thankfully he had cleaned the house. He tucked in his drunken mother in bed and she wouldn't probably be awake for the next decade…soberly anyways.

Anastasia had grown. Puberty had been good to her. She was taller now. Her skin was porcelain without so much a pimple or mark. Her hair was now long and tumbled behind her back in waves. Reid was ashamed as his eyes went straight to her chest. Anastasia was wearing a dress, blue, thin and flimsy. She had on sandals with little blue flowers. Her breasts were forming and she had begun filling out into curves. Her legs were nice and hairless. She had also found make up apparently. Reid saw the ice blue eye shadow on her lids and black line underneath it. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips sported pink lip gloss.

He wondered what they tasted like.

Spencer was tall too. Too tall actually…he was lanky and awkward and had acne. His hair was slightly unwashed due to his mother not paying the water bill. He sat down next to Anastasia and opened his present.

It was a portable chess set. His face lit up. "How did you know?" he asked in astonishment. "Well," she started and put a little piece of her hair behind her ear, "You always mention how much you miss Chess Club and you are out of practice. So I figured you didn't have a set. Now you can bring one with you everywhere."

She was close to him. Too close. He could feel his pants getting tight and his neck get itchy as her words floated around him, talking about her brother's success not in football but in business and managing. Up close, Spencer searched for any imperfections. But there was none.

The only flaw he saw was that she was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

Present

"Lucian Vasile," a good looking mid thirties man introduced himself. But there were bags under his eyes and a cup of black coffee by his side.

Hotch and Morgan made their way to Beverly Hills to the Vasile residence and sat down with her brother.

"Now tell us a little about your family, specially Ana." Hotch said. Lucian laughed. "You know, she hated being called Ana with anyone she met face to face. Anastasia is my little sister, the only girl in our whole family including cousins and uncles. She was special, doted on. She was talented, always singing or reading or practicing the violin. She was gifted academically and artistically."

"Why did she change her name to Ana Vladimir then?" Hotch asked.

"Anastasia was too long for the public. And our father, Andrei Vasile, had kind of ruined our surname with the whole drug scandal. As she became more and more popular in Moscow bars singing, they wanted to sign her. As her agent and brother, they told me to change it for the public. So Ana Vladimir came up. Anastasia liked it at first but after a while she forgot who she was." He explained.

"What is her life like?" Hotch asked.

"Um, interviews, guest starring, concert planning, choreography, studio time, parties, performing, and um well, avoiding guys." He laughed.

"Why? Did she have some bad experiences with men?" Morgan asked. Lucian nodded.

"You see, she had this on and off thing with this guy in Vegas. But just four years ago they broke up and she was devastated. Devastated I tell you, it was bad. And then a couple of other guys tried to come on her and it just never worked out. She started to spend more time at the studio then at home."

Hotch and Morgan paused. "Wait, what as this guy's name?"

"Um, Sam Red? He was a genius. Graduated with me at 12 and hit on my sister loads of times….wait…Spencer I think. Red. No, Spencer…Reid…yeah, Spencer Reid, that's it." He said and pointed at a picture by them.

And there was a young Spencer Reid, smiling and arms wrapped around Ana who was smiling back.

"When was that picture taken?" Hotch said getting up to look closer.

"Awh I don't know. She's got hundreds of them stashed in her closet! Every year when their anniversary comes along Ana pulls them out and spends the whole day sobbing her eyes out!" Lucian spat. He clearly didn't like Spencer.

"Has there anyone that has been jealous of him while they were dating?" Morgan asked.

"Ugh, not really, I mean every guy who went to school with her wanted her. And when this nerd comes along and takes her away, well a lot of guys got angry."

"Lucian, can you tell us of the relationship Ana had with Reid?"

**14 years ago…**

She was still holding his hand. It was wonderful. Utter bliss, Spencer thought. Her smooth palm never sweated like his did. It was light and elegant. Her fingers like those of a piano player, long and slender. She was talking and talking when she finally paused.

"Am I talking too much again?" she asked sheepishly. Reid shook his head. "No, I love to hear your voice!" he protested. Anastasia laughed.

"Hmm, let's put your chess skills to the test then." She challenged. Reid set up the pieces on the kitchen table and pulled up two chairs.

"Which side?" he asked. Anastasia sat in front of the black chess pieces.

"Why are you on the dark side?" Reid laughed as he sat down opposite of her. Anastasia shook her head.

"No, it's because I'm a very dirty girl." She giggled. Reid felt her foot caress his leg and his face started to heat up.

"Um, um," he stuttered. They began playing and to his surprise, she wasn't that bad. It was clear she wasn't a chess champion but she was harder to beat than a couple guys in the Chess Club.

It finally came down to Spencer's queen still in its place and the rest of his pieces surrounding Anastasia's king and queen.

"Looks like I win." He smiled triumphantly and saw something flash behind her eyes.

"Not for long," she said and in one swift motion Anastasia snatched his queen and ran further inside the house. Spencer took off laughing and finally managed to get her back on the couch.

"Give it!" he demanded. Anastasia giggled, he was on top of her. "No," she whispered. Spencer was about to laugh when something interrupted his words. She had pressed her lips against his. Instinctively, his hands went to her face and his mouth parted, prompting her to stick her tongue in.

Kissing, Spencer realized, I'm kissing

He never knew how amazing something could feel. Her hands were on his back and started to rub his neck which strangely turned him on full throttle.

She pulled away for a breath and said, "Now don't get too excited," Spencer then turned and saw the queen piece on the coffee table, staring at them.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her. She's my queen." He joked. Anastasia took his face into her hands and turned him towards her. "No, you are not a king. You're a prince."

She pressed her lips against him again. "My prince,"


	3. Innocence of a Boy

Note: For the next couple of chapters I will be only writing about the years Reid and Anastasia spent together to finally when she was kidnapped and things started getting ugly.

**And for all those people who Favorited and Reviewed I will be mentioning your names in one of the future chapters! Thank You!**

* * *

**14 years ago…**

She left an hour after that. Her brother called her and told her to come home. With another dozen kisses, Anastasia pulled away and slipped him her number. Apparently she had just gotten a phone connected just to her and she wanted him to call tomorrow.

"Bye," he whispered as she ran off into the night.

"Who was that?" his mother asked. "No one mom…the doctor said that you shouldn't be drinking!" he exclaimed as she picked up a bottle of Jack.

"Awh honey, leave me alone," she said and went back to her room.

From that night on, Anastasia became Spencer's escape. It was okay to be smart. And when he explained stuff to her, she took it in and a while later proved she had been listening.

Of course there was that fact that he didn't know how to go on dates.

"You've never been on a date." She stated one afternoon on the phone.

"No," he answered. He heard her sigh.

"Looks like I have to take you on one." She said.

"Yeah it looks like that," he laughed. Anastasia laughed and told him she would be there soon.

They went to see a movie and fed each other popcorn, walked past all the casinos and hotels and bars. For the first time Spencer was confident. Here was this beautiful girl in his arms. He was 14 and on a date. He was cool!

And it ended at his place. She stayed for a bit, gave a kiss and told him to call her.

It went on like that for the whole summer. But what Spencer failed to realize was that it was pretty much an only a summer fling.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you." She said one day. They were in the middle of a chess game and he was winning.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, making his move. Anastasia just stared at him.

"You're going to be a sophomore in college. And I'm going to be a freshman in high school. What if someone else comes along?" she asked.

"Someone else?" Spencer repeated. Seeing himself with someone other than her just did not exist in his mind.

"It's high school. There will be other boys." She said.

"Please, you know everyone at that school. It's a small one. And none of them," his voice raised, "NONE of them, will _ever_ and I mean _ever_ deserve you,"

Tears rose in Anastasia's eyes. "Is there someone else?" he asked.

"No! There's no one else but you! I just don't want you to feel tied down if some hot college girl sees the beautiful person you are!" she said quickly. Spencer grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Baby, Anastasia, don't you get it? I love you."

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "What?" Spencer asked. Anastasia flung herself at him devouring his face.

"I love you too!" she squealed.

He repeated it to her day after day under the cooling sun as fall approached. He kissed her and let his hands go crazy over her body.

And one day in his bed, something strange happened.

They were making out. Yes, Spencer Reid was making out. She was lying on the bed and he was on top of her, her legs actually wrapped around his lower body and binding him. He played with her hair and traced her body figure. He kissed and kissed. And suddenly his hand went under her shirt.

Anastasia's breath hitched. But the kissing never stopped. His hand was in control. Spencer couldn't fight what it wanted. It went up and he felt the hard wire that kept her womanly chest in place. First his hand went over it and he squeezed. She moaned like crazy and they continued to kiss. He then went _under_ the bra cup and for the first time in Spencer's like, he knew what a breast felt like.

It wasn't awkward when he took it out and when they stopped kissing. They were 14, they were curious. And they loved each other. For a long time, they lay in his bed laughing and talking about light and heavy things until dusk came and it was time for her to go home and sleep.

"You're going back tomorrow." She said, gathering her purse.

"You're starting school tomorrow." He said, picking up a book.

"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss my boyfriend, my college boyfriend." She giggled and kissed him. Spencer smiled with pleasure.

"Well, I'm going to miss my princess." He said.

"Promise me you're going to come back on your white horse. Promise me when you come back you'll still be my prince."

"I promise," he said. They talked for a bit and just as she was about to leave she turned and said, "By the way, I think you should go ahead with Mathematics, get a PhD and you'll find me falling in your arms."

When Spencer arrived at school he immediately started to pursue Mathematics and when he started to get bored, he took a class for Psychology.

Spencer took nine classes per day due to his super genius skills and completed all of them with flying colors. He came home with a PhD and a BA for the courses.

But she wasn't there.

"Her papa took her back to Moscow for her 14th birthday!" the maid yelled at him. He went back home and tried calling her.

But she wouldn't pick up…

* * *

"You got a visitor," his mother slurred. Spencer told her to go back to sleep and went to the door where stood Anastasia. She had not grown taller but her hair was longer. Her skin was paler.

"Hey baby," she said. Spencer ran to her, sweeping her off her feet and bringing her to his bed, starting a long waited make out session. He pointed to two degrees on his wall.

"I came back with a PhD in Mathematics." He said. Anastasia stroked his hair.

"You listened," she said. They were entwined, in their love.

"What am I going to do when I'm finished with college?" he asked.

"Work for the government." Anastasia suggested.

"Nah," he said. "No, I'm telling you, you can be like a secret agent. They have to be smart!" she exclaimed. Spencer laughed and just kissed.

"What classes did you take this year?" he asked.

"Honors of course," she giggled and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Please tell me you're in choir." He said.

"Nope," she told him.

"But you have the best voice I have ever heard." Spencer said.

"My daddy didn't want me to take it. I'm not allowed to be dumb like my mommy." Her voice cracked.

"No, you're not dumb. Singing is not dumb." Spencer said as she cried in his chest. His eyes caught something hidden under her bracelets. Looking in her eyes, Spencer removed the bracelets.

And there was four finger shaped bruises.

"Why don't you call child services?" Spencer whispered. Tears ran down her face.

"I can't do that to my daddy. He loves me. He was angry that night. It was my fault, I accidently spilt something on his papers." She said in a hurried fashion. Spencer shushed her and nodded.

"If something like this happens again, you need to tell someone." That night it was quiet.

* * *

The next day, Spencer went walking early and met up with a chess team member he remembered two years ago.

"So…Anastasia Vasile I heard," Jeff laughed.

"Yup, we've been together for some time, a year or two." He answered. Jeff shook his head.

"I cannot believe you, out of all people, are banging the hottest thing at the school."

"Banging?"

"You know, hitting it,"

"Hitting? No, I don't hit her."

"I mean you're gettin' some"

"Getting some what?"

"Action?"

"I don't take karate…"

"That you are…you know…having _sex_ with her."

"No, we are not sleeping together."

"Bull,"

"I'm not kidding."

"But have you failed to realize how bad guys want to tap that ass?"

"Tap her ass?"

"How many guys want to sleep with her?"

"She is attractive."

"You're not worried that she might sleep with some football player?"

Spencer was silent.

"Spence, man, as your friend and fellow chess buddy, you need to sex her up."

"She's coming over today."

"Then HIT IT."

"Don't I need….I don't know, protection!?" Reid burst.

"Here," Jeff said and handed him five condoms.

"I put this on my genitalia?"

"Don't say genitalia, just say 'junk'"

"I put this on my 'junk'"

"Yeah"

"That's so weird."

* * *

**By the way, next chapter won't be up until...Saturday night? Or Friday? I will be on vacation with no access to a computer. **

**But the next chapter will have nice hot and heavy (wink) action between Anastasia and Spencer. It won't be 'explicit' but it will. As in I won't be saying 'penis' or 'clit'. It'll be much more appropriate than that. I will say 'rocking hips back and forth'. Hope that's okay. And btw their love scene is supposed to be sweet. **

**Review and you'll get more strange conversations about Spencer's junk! That was dirty...**


	4. Knowledge of a Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Anastasia would exist. And so would slightly more foul language.**

**Those who reviewed and favorited: NightOwl1107, angeleyes46, heyya15965, rxckstr, VMarie, LeedsUK, and Sevenfold **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! All of your support and reviews helped me LOADS. I hope you know I'm taking 'requests' once this story is over. If you want a love story for another set of characters or a squeal even or a oneshot just message or review and TELL ME, because most likely once this is all over, I will typically try to write it with a dedication to YOU.**

**Have fun reading and don't forget to review! xoxoxo**

* * *

"So who are you going to the dance with Anastasia?" Mandy asked. Anastasia technically still lived in Moscow, Russia, but her father sent her back to Las Vegas for her 'education'. School ended early for her, around the middle of May by taking Finals early and after school programs to get advanced. She was then sent back to Russia to live and then flew back a month later to be with Spencer.

But her father didn't know. He thought she was visiting friends. Not her _boy_friend.

"No one," she responded. "But you never have dates!" Leslie complained. She looked around the lunch table at her so called friends. But they never understood.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend." Anastasia snapped. "We never see him! Are you sure you aren't just making him up?" Mandy suggested.

"No," she answered, "He's real. He's turning 15 next month and coming back from Cal Tech soon."

"Cal Tech!? The college? Nuh-uh if he's 15!" Leslie exclaimed.

Anastasia hated these girls. They took basic classes and looked at her blankly whenever she started talking about something other than the newest Dior perfume. Which she wore all the time of course…

"So," she changed the subject, "What are you guys reading in English?"

"The Oddity or something?" Mandy asked. Anastasia stared her before realizing she meant _The Odyssey_.

"What version?" All she got was the familiar blank stare.

"Okay, well, how's Biology doing for you, Les?" she asked. Leslie was the slightly smarter of the two, enough to realize that the Periodic Table was for elements, not a woman's menstrual cycle.

"Good," she replied enthusiastically, "We're learning about cells, the human body in general…"

"Awesome, what's your favorite part of it?" Leslie took out some lip gloss.

"I like the…whatcha call it? The brain inside the cell? The Newbie?"

"The Nucleus…"

"That's the one! Now…pink or purple?"

-

"Crap, what is Dalton's Law again?" Jeff asked. Jeff was finishing up his first year at Cal Tech and while he was pursuing Engineering, he still had to take Chemistry.

"Ptotal = P1 + P2 + P3 + ... Pn" Spencer reminded him. Jeff nodded and scribbled it down on his notes. It was a lazy day in May and as Spencer looked down at his watch he realized Anastasia would be leaving for Moscow after 3.

"So…you did it already?" Jeff asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, no…it didn't feel right. I'm only 15. We're too young." Spencer answered. To be honest, every time he opened his notebook, he felt himself go hard.

Maybe because there was a picture of her taped inside of the cover?

Possibly.

"Bull,"

"I told you! We're not ready."

"Are you speaking for her? How do you know she doesn't want it as badly as you do?"

"How do you know how 'bad' I want it?"

"Dude…look at you…you daydream and when I wake you up you start blushing like mad, man, I know you thinking about it."

"I'm going through puberty, leave me alone."

"No, there's a difference with wanting to have sex and wanting to have sex with a certain _someone_."

"I love her."

"Don't say that man!"

"I don't care, Jeff, I love her."

"She's got you eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Too bad you ain't eating her…"

"Shut up."

-

"Mmm," Anastasia moaned slipping it in her mouth. Spencer watched her in amazement. It was the first time they were doing this. He felt very inexperienced but she just took control and like a good girl, did what she was told.

"I didn't think it'd be this pleasurable."

"Oh Spencer, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you are the first girl."

"My knees hurt."

"You can get up now."

"I'm gonna hit my head."

"No you're not."

"Its right there, it's looming over me. It's hot too."

"You're embarrassing me."

"There's no one here."

"Anastasia!"

"What!?"

"I'm serious,"

"Well I'm not the one who's never had-"

"Shhhhh! My mom's here you know!"

"What's so wrong with having a massage given by your girlfriend?"

"Just because!"

"You're being unreasonable."

"My mom doesn't know I took her favorite lotion."

"We can buy another bottle."

"No, we can't."

"Yes, we can."

Spencer was lying on the ground, his shirt off, his back lathered in lotion. Anastasia was sitting on is butt, legs parted, her knees on either side of him, rubbing her hands over him.

"Fine."

"Good boy, you get a treat." Spencer laughed and just enjoyed the massage she was giving him.

A while later it was twilight and they were in his bed like always, talking about who knows what, when Spencer's hand accidentally brushed against her chest.

Silence.

"Sorry," he blushed when Anastasia giggled.

"What?" he panicked. Did he do something stupid!?

"Spencer, Spencer, I'm 15 too." She said.

"So?" he asked. Anastasia sighed. "I took sex education too. I am going through puberty too."

"I know…" Spencer said when Anastasia got up and faced him.

"What do you see when you look at me?" she asked.

"Perfection," he said without hesitation. Anastasia colored for a moment and then shoved a piece of hair behind her right ear.

"Look at me, what do you see?"

She was still the same height, only 5'4". Long silky blonde hair that tumbled in curls down her back in waves. Big, beautiful, blue grey eyes. Porcelain skin, so pure the thought of evil never touched your mind. Rosy pink lips, so kissable.

And then his eyes fell on her curves, on her chest, on her hands, on her neck.

On her hips.

"I see the girl I love."

"No Spencer," Anastasia said. She unbuttoned her black shirt. "You see a _woman_ that loves you."

"A woman…" Spencer trailed off, gazing at her in fascination.

"You are a man. I am a woman. Got any idea in your beautiful brain of yours?"

Off was the top. Spencer realized he had never seen her exposed. A lacey black bra held her chest in place, something he only felt, never actually seen. Anastasia climbed back on the bed and gave him one, smooth kiss.

"I know what I want."

-

Spencer rolled over on top of her and inserted his tongue in her mouth. Her nimble fingers managed to take off his shirt. In one swift motion, both their pants were off.

"You're perfect." He whispered. Spencer stopped kissing for a moment to take a long look at the Russian princess underneath him.

Him. The stupid 10 year old that went behind the school to see Lexa.

Him. The stupid 10 year old that was stripped naked and strapped to a pole.

Him. The stupid 10 year old that actually thought they'd have some mercy.  
Him. The stupid 10 year old that got home late to an unconcerned mother.

Him. The stupid 10 year old that had no father.

Him. The loser.

"Shhh," she said, bringing him back. "No,"

"Yes," Anastasia said fiercely, "Don't think of them. Think of me, this moment, now. Just the two of us, together, right now, doing what we ought to be doing."

Spencer stared at her and for the first time realized…she didn't see him as a loser, as a nerd, as a geek. She saw him as a man.

Spencer leaned back down and kissed her again, fumbling with her bra strap. Eventually it came off and Anastasia pulled the blanket over them. Spencer felt the blood rush down and his manhood rise.

Anastasia's cool, soft hands placed themselves on his hips and dragged down his boxers. Spencer felt naked. Too naked. Anastasia must have read his mind. Because she looked at him and said gently, "Spencer, it's not weird."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Anastasia took off her own panties and smiled.

"I'm sure."

Spencer closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. He took her legs and parted them, the knees now bending, facing upwards. He gasped at his reaction to seeing her wholly naked. His body, his mind…liked it.

And like instinct, he inserted himself into her. It was strange. It was tight, very tight. But it was hot and…wet. Spencer started rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Anastasia's face crumpled at first, it must've been painful, but then it turned to utter bliss.

"Spencer…faster…"

And that was that. He thrusted until he filled every inch of her.

"Spencer, Spencer…SPENCER!"

She tightened and her body shook, which strangely turned him on.

He felt something down there and in his brilliant mind; he struggled to comprehend on what the situation was.

_Orgasm._

Spencer rolled over and laughed.

He did it.

He looked at her and realized.

Him. The man that took Anastasia Vasile's virginity.

Did he mention Lucian Vasile, her brother, was the one who publicly stripped and strapped him that one day?

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**I changed the titles of the chapters, tell me if you like.**

**P.S. Any advice or some future suggestions you want to give me? Remember, anyone who messages or reviews an idea I will take into consideration :]**


	5. Pulling, Snapping, Ending

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Criminal Minds. Some of the information here came from Wikipedia.**

**I do own: The Vasile Family, The Vodka Palace, Ivan, Robert, and Petra.**

**No one gave me any requests yet so its still up!**

**Next chapter is in PRESENT DAY, right off where we left.**

**xoxoxoxo, have fun**

**

* * *

**

Year 1998 (Roughly 16 years old)

"But just look at us holding on,"

The Vodka Palace, a somewhat classy club in Moscow which Andrei Vasile (a very popular member within the Russian/Soviet Union Government) frequented with his friends was only for the high class civilians.

And there on the stage, his daughter, Anastasia was singing. Andrei was hosting an anniversary party for his best friend and his wife who requested 'You're Still the One" by Shania Twain so they could dance on the floor while the guests got drunk at the bar.

But Andrei noticed something different. His daughter's accent changed a little. She was always a little more Russian than American depending where she was. It was an American accent that was coming out of her mouth, full of enthusiasm.

The Vasile's famous blue eyes shone out on her face, glittering.

"Son," Andrei whispered to Lucian, "Does Anastasia have a boyfriend? A suitor?"

Lucian shrugged and took a sip of his vodka. "No one I know of…but father, she is a good actress…"

"Yeah, like the whore who pretended to love me and bore me two children?" Andrei snarled. Lucian kept quiet. His father was edgy lately.

"Excuse me, are you this girl's father?" a man asked. He was young, in his twenties with a smart suit on. His hair was blonde and spiky and Lucian knew he had seen him somewhere.

"Yes, I am, who are you?" Andrei asked.

"I'm Ivan Rocklin, I own MUSEika Studios, I'm the son of the couple you are throwing the party for."

"Their last name isn't Rocklin." Lucian said.

"I know, I use Rolling for my stage name so to speak. My real name is Ivan Rokhlin."

"Ah, so, you interested in my daughter or something?" Andrei asked. Ivan smiled.

"Yes, but not like that sir. I haven't heard that perfect of a voice since Celine Dion in concert years ago. She has the right pitch, right tone, and right feel for every word she sings. I'm interested in singing your daughter to the studio. We need stars like her."

"I just graduated from Stanford with experience in business and managing. I will be represented my sister if my father gives his blessing…" Lucian interjected. Andrei paused then looked at Ivan.

"If I let you sign my daughter, and I'm not promising she'll want to, do you promise to give her the respect and patience that you'd give your own daughter?" Andrei asked.

"Absolutely!" Ivan nodded. Andrei then muttered something in Russian to Lucian.

"_He is a pureblooded Russian. It will be good for your sister, who I'm sure will take the deal to have you and Ivan representing her. Make sure he doesn't…touch her. Remember, your sister is pure. Let it stay that way till her honeymoon._"

Ivan heard his name and got a good feeling.

"Yes, I give you my blessing. Here she comes,"

-

"We are gonna miss you Spencer. Must be awesome not being in school when you're sixteen." Jeff said as Spencer packed his things. He just graduated from Cal Tech with his PhDs in Mathematics and (just newly earned) Chemistry and a BA in Psychology.

"No, actually, this fall I'll be going to Yale. I…I like Yale. They offered a full ride scholarship and Cal Tech has nothing for me now. They just updated some of their courses so I think I'll have a fun time…"

Jeff gaped at him. "Yale?"

"Yes, Yale…an Ivy League school that is very difficult to get into."

"And they asked for you?"

"Yeah, sent a letter."

"The flight costs from Las Vegas to Yale, I mean, New Haven, isn't cheap."

"I know, they're covering that too."

Jeff and Spencer hugged, promised to send letters and he was on his way.

-

"I'm so happy for you, Princess, you're finally getting recognized for the talent you so naturally possess." He said over the phone. Anastasia laughed.

"Well it's nothing compared to Yale."

"They're equally admirable. MUSEika Studios is a very trustworthy company. You'll be taken cared of."

"Not as well as you take care of me."

"How's your father?"

"He's not beating me if that's what you mean."

"Well…good…"

"Spencer,"

"I know, I know,"

"Change of subject: what do you plan to do in Yale?"

The two were calling long distance, Anastasia was arriving tomorrow but her vacation and time with Spencer was cut short due to a small trip to LA to meet with Ivan again.

When he hung up, Diana, his mother came into the kitchen in her robes and stared at him.

"You're happy." She stated.

"I am, mom, I am,"

"Why?" Diana asked and sat down. Spencer shrugged.

"I'm going to Yale and Anastasia got signed to sing by a good studio." He smiled, "Everything is going great. We're doing what our hearts want and we have each other."

Diana was silent and she looked at the picture of Anastasia on the fridge, a recent one she had just sent.

"If she gets to popular, she's going to break your heart. Watch out my son, she's a good girl with a bad family that she loves and respects. And she's going to break you one day."

-

"I missed you." She murmured in his chest. The summer night had brought in cooler air to their sweaty skin, just finished with another bout of sex.

"I missed you more." Spencer smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Guess what." Anastasia said.

"What?"

"My IQ is 145."

"You are a gifted girl."

"Of course it's nothing compared to Professor Reid!"

"You got the looks. I got the brains."

"We're not related."

"But our children will have both."

"How are you so sure that I'm so willing to become your wife?"

"Because no one loves you as much as I do."

Anastasia giggled and kissed him.

"My name is Anastasia Reid. Not bad…"

"You don't have to take my name."

"I want to. If we wind up married."

"We will."

"How are you so confident?"

Spencer looked in her eyes, calm and blue as an ocean after a storm.

"Love,"

-

**Year 1999 (Roughly 17 years old)**

"224 Trent Ave," Spencer repeated.

He was in LA, more specifically, Beverly Hills. He had just gotten in a cab from LAX from a long flight from New Haven and was trying to find Anastasia's apartment. His mother let him go as long as he drove back up to see her so she could see his brand new driver's license.

What she didn't know was that his driving was…atrocious. Yale practically paid him and the driver so he wouldn't be the one behind the wheel.

"Right here," the driver said. Spencer took out his wallet and paid and got out along with his luggage.

It was a bunch of simple looking apartments but you could just taste the wealth.

"You Spencer Reid?" a tall, muscular man in a suit asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for-"

"She's expecting you." He said and picked up all of Spencer's things. He led Spencer up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Miss Vladimir?"

Anastasia came to the door wearing tight jeans and a green polo shirt. "Hi Robert, SPENCER!" she shrieked and jumped on him.

It turned out the apartment wasn't small. At all. It was approximately 1, 225 square feet with two bedrooms, one for Anastasia, one for her bodyguard Robert and his wife, Petra who cleaned.

"You are staying in my room." Anastasia babbled for a moment when she realized he was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why did he call you Miss Vladimir?" he asked.

Anastasia went pale. "Oh, you haven't heard?" Spencer shook his head. He spent most of his time in his dorm room or in class. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

"Well, Ivan, the owner of the studio wants my album to come out around July, August…the album was supposed be titled 'Genesis by Anastasia Vasile' and a perfume was going to come with it. But then it turns out, the FBI caught my father smuggling drugs from Moscow to here. And the Vasile name was ruined. Ivan didn't want it to affect my career so he made a stage name…Ana Vladimir."

"You hate it when people call you Ana."

"Only if I know them personally. Robert and Petra call me Anastasia. It's just a stage name Spencer, when I'm here, I'm Anastasia."

They spent whatever time they had together. Spencer came to the studio and Anastasia listened to his prepared thesis to get his PhD in Engineering. It was a perfect summer, just like it had been fore the past five years. They never ran out of things to talk about. Anastasia worked herself hard, they were planning music videos and concerts and world tours in advance. And in Spencer's opinion, they had the right to be planning. He listened to the rough version of the album and although he wasn't a pop person every song was catchier and surprisingly deeper than the last.

Her single that was going on the radios in a few days was titled, "Locker Letters," Spencer was at the filming to the music video which featured her falling in love through random letters found in her high school locker. Anastasia had an onset tutor since she couldn't attend school anymore. She would be finished in December with a high school degree. She went to learn moves for the concerts and Spencer watched.

At home, he read her Romeo and Juliet, following a discussion whether it was more tragedy or romantic. She had him explain to her some statistics, his favorite subject. And unlike many girls he talked to, her understanding was good and her attention span never failed.

"Art is statistical."

"Yes, many artists such as Jackson Pollock…"

He explained his world. He had nothing to hide. Most of their nights involved them making love or talking or playing chess, something they never grew out of.

"Chess is simply amazing." Anastasia said and moved her piece.

"Chess originally started in India during the Gupta Empire. It was in its earliest form in the 6th century and it was actually called _chaturanga _which means 'four divisions of military'."

"Go on…"

"Pieces were called infantry,…"

That was how their conversations would go. Anastasia soaked it in like a sponge, asking the right questions out of curiosity not out of his sake. She was genuinely interested in what he had to say. He felt as if everything that came out of his mouth didn't sound stupid or too smart.

"I'll never stop playing chess." She said.

"I'll never stop loving you." He responded.

Little did he know…

**Year 2000 (Roughly 18 years old)**

Spencer was being driven to her apartment again in the hot, LA air when he caught sight of a billboard.

It was Anastasia, all dolled up and looking great in a navy bikini with a pair of sunglasses on her head.

It was an advertisement for some designer launching out a new summer line.

By the time Spencer got to her place, he had seen millions of ads featuring his girlfriend. Her first album was a hit and a world tour took place, one of the concerts in New York where Spencer attended. After the concert, he was allowed back and they secretly did it in her dressing room but no one had to know that.

A new song, one that featured a new artist, Britney Swords or something topped the charts for one month straight. Russia loved her, America loved her, and the whole damn world loved her.

They loved Ana Vladimir.

Spencer loved Anastasia Vasile.

"Where is she?" he asked Robert, getting settled in. Nothing in the apartment had really changed.

"Oh, she be home soon. She at rehearsal for fashion show." Petra answered and shoved a pastry in his hand.

He waited for a least an hour when she came back. Her hair was tied, something Spencer wasn't used to and was wearing a lavender dress.

"Spencer, baby," she greeted him, kissing him and giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" he asked. Anastasia pulled away and placed her bag on the counter.

"Ugh, Ivan was all up in my ass because I wouldn't do the damn fountain shoot this afternoon. I wanted to be with you." She smiled then an ugly expression hit her face, a flicker of pain. She gripped her wrist of a moment.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed and took out some pills from her bag and popped them. Spencer was a little horrified. He never heard her curse.

"Anyways, so Ivan wants me to have his new look thing where I stay all sweet and pure for a while and then BAM," she snapped her fingers, "I come out all in leather and sexy."

She laughed and continued talking, something Spencer loved but this time something was different. The only consistent words she spoke were "Ivan wants" or "I" or "Me" etc.

She was completely absorbed in herself. Petra and Robert weren't as nice to her as he remembered. Robert usually went nuts if she tripped. Now, Spencer knew she could break her leg and Robert would simply call Ivan.

What was happening to his princess? His pure one?

"I HATE IT!" she screamed one day, storming in the apartment. Spencer was seated at the table with pasta in front of him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Spencer asked. Anastasia ignored him.

"Ivan can't do one fucking thing right. The whole stage looked like shit. I refuse to perform on a stage that looks like shit. Because it makes me look like shit. And then I feel like shit. FUCK." She ranted. With every curse that came out of her mouth, Spencer felt as if she was completely a different person.

That night, they were in bed. Spencer rubbed her back a little, their signal that the other wanted a kiss or sex. She didn't respond.

"Baby," Spencer whispered.

"What?" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm tired? You're not the one who has a fucking performance at the Oscar's scheduled."

Spencer got up, walked to the bathroom, and cried.

-

A week later, it was the beginning of July and Anastasia came in different.

Her long blonde hair she hardly cut since she was 9 was up to her chin, with bangs and it was black. Not kidding. Jet black.

"Why?" that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. She just glared at him.

"Geez, you're so unsupportive…"

Spencer just kept quiet and prayed she would get better.

And she did. She got a little sweeter, not so much cursing and a little happier.

That's how Spencer left her, the same girl he fell in love with.

But 6 years is a long time.

**Year 2001 (Roughly 19 years old) **

"How do I look?" Anastasia asked. Spencer turned around to see her in a red dress. She grew out her hair so it was just past her shoulders and the bangs didn't exist anymore. It was back to blonde but not the same blonde Spencer remembered.

"You look great." He breathed and fixed his tie. They were going to a red carpet event and naturally he was her date.

The limo pulled up to the event and the cameras started flashing.

"Ana! Who is he?"

"Is that your boyfriend!?"

"Looks like Ana's not single!"

They pushed past the paparazzi (with the help of Robert) and into the party which was packed full of important people. Spencer forgot the actual event but Anastasia didn't really know either.

"I want you to meet someone." She said loudly. Spencer nodded and there in the corner was a tall man with a muscular, fit build with broad shoulders and a intelligent pair of eyes. He was middle aged, someone who looked important.

"Ana!" he exclaimed when he saw her.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend. Spencer, this is Jason Gideon, Jason, this is Spencer Reid." She smiled.

"Ana has told me lots abut you, young man." Jason laughed.

"Jason is an FBI agent, something you should be, honey." Ana answered.

Jason and Spencer talked the whole night about crimes and the BAU, the section in which Jason worked.

"Please, call me Gideon…only women actually call me Jason."

Spencer left that night with a job offer, something Ana pushed him to take.

But he was still in school. The FBI would have to wait…if he actually wanted to do it.

-

**Year 2002 (Roughly 20 years old) **

"How are you?" Spencer asked in greeting. Anastasia shrugged, sparing him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, busy, Ivan wants me to dye my hair so something but I told him no. Blonde's my color." She said. Spencer nodded. "It is,"

She was pulling away. Spencer noticed it from the beginning.

When he woke up, she was at the gym. When he had lunch, she was making a guest appearance on a show. When he was researching at the library, she was singing in the studio. When he had dinner, she was at a party. When he fell asleep, she arrived.

The talking grew simple, small talk. Talking for the sake of talking. She grew uninterested in his words, in his explanations. She was constantly restless, never stopping. Ivan demanded of her a lot and she obeyed.

The only thing that connected them was the sex.

As much as Anastasia changed, her body language didn't. It knew Spencer even when her mind didn't.

Their touch, those few moments, for a spilt second, she remembered who she was and Spencer had the girl he loved.

When it was over, all the pressures of the world returned and Ana Vladimir slept beside him. He was still Spencer Reid.

And he still loved Anastasia Vasile.

But where was she?

-

"I need to talk to you." He said one day.

"Awh Spencer, I'm tired…"

"**No**."

Anastasia put down her things and took a seat.

"Look at me." He said. Anastasia stared.

"I'm looking,"

"You're looking but you're not seeing."

"Excuse me?"

"Say you love me."

"I love you, Spencer."

"Say. It. And. Look. Me. In. The. Eyes."

Silence.

"I knew it..." Spencer said and a tear rolled down his face. Anastasia looked lost.

"Spencer…it's just, I barely see you and when I do, it's only for two months at the most."

Spencer gave a harsh laugh.

"I'm _always _the one who calls, who sends letters, who drags their butt over to LA every summer just so I can see the one person I thought I loved. I bet you never think of me. I bet that when I'm here you just count the days till I'm gone. I bet you just use me to get all your sexual tension out because if the press found out little miss _Ana_ cheated, it'd ruin all your plans. You look at me and for some odd reason I feel…hate. Why am I the one who remembers?"

"I watched out for you. It was only because of you I got my PhD in Mathematics, dammit I _listened _to you. And now you can barely stand the sight of me. You look at me and I see your brother in you. I'm just a pathetic loser you fell in love with when you were 12. And now, I'm…I'm nothing."

Anastasia's face grew angry.

"That's nothing compared to what your expression is when you look at me!"

Spencer blinked, startled. He expected her to be sad.

"When the whole world was against us, you stayed by me! But now? No, not even my brother cares if I look like a whore in a movie. As long as I get paid. I look at you Spencer as my support, the one person who will never change. But I guess I was wrong."

"I never changed. I'm still the chess loving, statistic obsessed, skinny boy I was since I was a boy. You're the one that changed!"

"What? I matured, not changed!"

"Is cursing and strutting in revealing outfits a sign of maturity? No, you changed. You changed! You used to be sweet and intelligent and-"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"What? No!"

"It always as to comes down to the whole Spencer Reid is a damn genius and I'm not."

"It has never come down to that."

"You know what?" Anastasia snapped, her eyes burning with fury.

"What?" Spencer challenged.

"Just go. Just leave. I don't want to see your face again."

"Way ahead of you," he said went straight to the room to pack.

"When I come back to this apartment, I don't want to see a TRACE of you." She yelled, grabbing her car keys.

"Sure thing, _ANA_."

-

It was dawn. Anastasia arrived, just waking up with a hangover at a friend's house and opened the door to her apartment.

It was silent as her heels made echoes. Empty.

She checked her room and the bed was neatly made, all drawers closed, all closets properly shut. Her pain killers were in place. She didn't even need it anymore. Her wrist was fine.

But her heart wasn't. She walked around and found nothing. Nothing that would've said Spencer Reid was here…

She sat down on her bed and faced the mirror.

People would've seen a pretty girl, a celebrity. A petite little Russian doll.

A princess. Without a prince.

Her body shook with soundless sobs and she laid down, and placed her right hand on an area just below her stomach.

She placed it on her womb.

* * *

**I'm going to play a little game with you guys.**

**Guess who kidnapped Anastasia? **

**I gave a small hint in this chapter on who it is!**

**Review please :]**


	6. Secrets of Summer

Okay, double treat tonight! I'm giving you two chapters because I basically update whenever I finish the chapter.

**Don't forget to review! (I don't own Criminal Minds)**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

Present

"That takes me back years ago, man." Lucian shrugged. Hotch and Morgan sat down.

"We got time." Morgan responded. Lucian's eyes darted between the two and sighed.

"Fine," he said, "I hate to say this but Spencer and Anastasia were in love. And I'm not talking puppy love or infatuation. No, I'm talking deep, willing to die for each other, sail the seven seas love. The kind that doesn't go away after they die. They were completely addicted to each other."

Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other.

"Addicted? Sexually?" Hotch asked. Lucian scoffed.

"Probably! I don't know more than I want about my sister's sex life and basically Spencer was it. But I swear you had to light yourself on fire for them to notice you. It was sickening."

"Then what happened? Unfaithfulness, lost of interest?"

"More like too much interest. You see, when my sis got signed, she moved to LA full time. No more Russia, no more Las Vegas. She graduated high school early and went on to be a pop star. In the summers though, Spencer would stay with her at her apartment."

"Did you see him?"

"I was always in Russia when he was there. But before she went to LA I saw the love that was there. Anyways, from what Robert, her bodyguard told me and his wife, Petra, the housekeeper, they had some big fight about their differences and it just blew up. 8 years in the trash can! They haven't seen each other since then."

"Wait…Ana has her own apartment?" Morgan asked. Lucian nodded.

"I thought the police told you…"

Hotch was on his cell. "JJ, are you aware that Ana has her own residence?"

"It's not in the file the police sent me."

"Thank you,"

"Lucian, does Ana live here too?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, only when I'm here though."

"Do you have a specific schedule during this time of year?"

"Yeah, I go on a vacation somewhere tropical and leave Ana to whatever she wants and then I come back. I saw her on my first day back to remind her of the interviews she had with People and MTV and the next day, she was gone."

"Show us Ana's room."

-

"Lots of people must be obsessed with her; I mean she's one of the most successful people on the planet, not to mention one of the best looking." Emily said.

"Yeah, but are all of then obsessed with her enough to kidnap?" JJ laughed.

"Well, you see the kidnapper wrote the note in Russian. We'd assume the unsub is natively Russian or is fluent. Given Ana's Russian heritage you'd think we couldn't really narrow it down but actually, the note states the delusion he has that she loves him."

"Delusion? What if she actually loved him, was embarrassed to reveal to the public-." Emily started when Reid just stared at her.

"Trust me, she doesn't love him." A glint of malice shone in his eyes before getting back.

"Ana's family belongs to a high society in Russia most of which were heavily involved with the Soviet Union like her father. Now, I know for a fact that they frequent The Vodka Palace, a club in which their children come to mingle so they could find a potential mate, you know, keeping the blood pure. But due to the drug scandal, the club relocated to here…in Los Angeles."

"He must've met her there, made up his mind that she loved him. They must've known him too because you said that only certain attend the club. He must've known her and her brother and would've found a time when she was alone."

"JJ, stay here, Emily come with me." He said and tossed her the car keys.

"Why?" Emily asked coming after him.

"We're going to The Vodka Palace."

-

"Did someone clean it?" Morgan asked looking at the tidy room.

"No, she doesn't let anyone in here except me at times. She's just freaky neat like that."

The room was quite large with a walk-in closet full of clothes and a king sized bed. You could easily guess Ana loved the color blue because that's what everything in the room was.

Robin blue walls, aqua sheets, baby blue curtains, and a navy trunk at the end of her bed.

"What's that?" Hotch asked looking at the trunk.

"She never told me. You can look." Lucian answered.

Hotch unlocked it and inside it was filled to the brim with letters, photos, dead flowers.

Hotch picked up one of the letters.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_Princess I absolutely love Cal Tech, the classes here are amazing. I can't say the same for the people though. I have a single so I won't have to actually deal with anyone. I'm taking extra Mathematic classes like you told me. See? I listened. I wish you were here, every night before I go to sleep, I look at your photo you sent me two months ago and I always have the best dreams. I'm so sorry this letter is so sort, forgive me but it's late and I have a lot of studying to do so I can get that PhD for you. Take care,_

_With Lots of Love from my Throne,_

_Spencer_

"She was a funny looking child." Morgan said, amused. He was looking at a big portrait hanging above Ana's bed of a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's not-"

Hotch searched further and pulled out a filed marked: **Summer Rachel Reid**

Morgan looked closer at the photo.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd swear I know that nose anywhere. Or those ears. In fact, they look a bit like…"

"Lucian, are we supposed to know that Ana had a daughter?"

"I guess, the media knows but the paparazzi rarely see here. Summer's enrolled in a private school right here in Beverly Hills."

"Lucian," Morgan started and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Lucian asked.

"How old were they when they broke up?"

"I think it was around the year she turned 20."

"How old is she now?"

"She's turning 27 in a month."

"How old is Summer?"

"Six,"

"Are you aware that Spencer Reid is the father?"

"Yes I am,"

"Does he know?"

"No he does not,"

"Why?"

"Because that bastard destroyed her life. He impregnated her, left, and never tried to contact her again. And when news came out about Summer's birth, not a word from Spencer. Summer is the only thing she has now."

"What about you?" Hotch suddenly asked

"I amount to as much as Ivan, the owner."

"Well she meant more to Ivan than he did to her."

"What?"

"Ivan is the kidnapper."

"How-how can you prove this?"

Hotch held up a letter and started to read.

"Marry me, your father would've wanted it. Marry me Stacey. I will be the best father to Summer and the best husband to you. I'll treat you right."

"So?" Lucian asked. Hotch read some more.

"But I know you still like that skinny freak. Marry me, Ana, or I'll pull you off the face of the earth. You and the freak."

"It's signed by Ivan."

"Oh my gosh," Lucian whispered, "She trusted him."

"So that not only means Ana's in danger, so is Reid."

"Come on, let's get back to the PD."

They started to get up when someone walked in the room.

"I don't think so." Ivan Rocklin walked in the room with two guns pointed at the agents.

"The only person that's going somewhere is Spencer Reid, and he's headed for hell."

* * *

**Guess who's taking Spencer? If it's not Ivan than who?**


End file.
